


NoveMalec challenge

by Shadowdreyter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternative Meeting, Boys In Love, First Meeting, First interaction, M/M, Malec, NoveMalec, One day One chapter, One day One theme, alternative universe, challenge, couple meeting, cute couple, on twitter, own challenge, shadowdreyter, thread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdreyter/pseuds/Shadowdreyter
Summary: It's a thread challenge with Malec as mains characters.The rules are simple :- The challenge is lasting all November- It's about Malec- One day/ One Theard/chapter or one shot- One day / One theme- All the theme are already determinate on my twitter.- One theme / One job- It's automatically AU Malec.





	1. DAY 1 : ACTOR

**Author's Note:**

> I don't take myself seriously will writing this, those are supposed to be thread, so mistakes have been made and I'm sorry if it's hurt your eyes sometimes.  
> !!!! UNBETA READ !!!! 
> 
> You can come on Twitter for more information at @Shadowdreyter.

DAY 1 : ACTOR

Alec Litghwood was a rookie in the business so when he got the news that he had been cast in a blockbuster, next to the legendary Magnus Bane he couldn't believe his eyes.

He parked his car in the set's parking lot and when he gets out of it he spotted Magnus Bane. Their eyes met and Alec's jaw dropped following by him blushing like crazy and trying to hide. He fails to do so and bumped himself in the trash can instead. Magnus let out a fond laugh and continued his conversation with his manager.

The set was busy, Alec was in his chair ready to go after the make up artist finish putting light on his face for the camera. Magnus was only two meters away, talking to the director. Alec couldn't stop staring at him, he felt attract like a magnet, pulled toward to the other actor with this weird attraction. How was he supposed to say his line while looking right in his eyes? He couldn't mess this up, it was the most important project of his life and if he wanted a career in the industry, he had to control himself.

They get called on set and when they finally faced each other, Magnus simply smiled and introduced himself. He was definitely nice and Alec felt himself melt for this man. The rookie couldn't tell if maybe Magnus was playing nice because of his reputation or if he was genuinely like that.

He gots his answer two/three takes where Alec messed up. 

Magnus : " Hey, what's happening ... are you feeling well, you are really pale right now. " 

Alec : " Ah ... huh ...me ? No, ... I'm ... I'm fine ... really. " 

Magnus : " Alexander is it ? " 

Alec : " It's more ... Alec but yeah ... "

 

Magnus pretends he didn't hear that.

 

Magnus : " Alexander it is ... just breath darling, is it your first time ? " 

 

Alec was taken aback.

 

Alec : " My first time ? " 

Magnus : " Yes, shooting a big movie ? "

Alec : " Ohhh ... Ah ... huh ... yes ... " 

Magnus : " Well, just breath and trust yourself, if you've been cast here, there must be a reason. I'm sure you are great. Believe in you and in me and everything will be alright, okay ? 

Alec : " Yes ... sure ... okay ... "

 

They get called back on set to try and shoot the scene again. This time even if Alec was destabilized by Magnus, he sighs a big time and took back the control of his nerves.

The shooting went really well after that and Alec really started to have fun in acting with Magnus. What the rookie never sees is Magnus, discretely looking at him without him noticing. The actor was kind of fascinated by this young man in front of him, shy and reserved. He sees him opening up and being more and more comfortable as the shooting get going. 

By the end of the day, they had move pretty well on the film. Alec and Magnus left together the set. They were talking while walking down the parking lot, now lighten by spotlights. Alec's ar was under one and they stopped there, sharing embarrassing stories about them.

Magnus : " Well, Alexander I had a really bless today, and I'm really glad I met you. You are very talented and this role is perfect for you. I'm looking forward to working more with you. "

Alec : " Thank you, Magnus. " 

 

An awkward silence settles itself where they were looking at each other, this weird tension or attraction being back. Magnus coughed bringing them back to reality. 

 

Magnus : " I should probably get going, my Magnus is waiting for me. "

Alec : " Oh yeah sure, I don't want you to get yelled out because you are talking with me. " 

Magnus : " Oh I don't really care for that actually, it's still my life right ? Anyways I see you tomorrow Alexander, have a great night. " 

 

And with that Magnus kissed Alec's cheek before ruining to his manager's car, letting Alec being sure of one thing : 

This shooting was about to be more interesting that he thought. 

 


	2. DAY 2 : ARCHITECT

DAY 2 ; ARCHITECT 

Magnus just diploma from college where he studied architecture and just move in New York city far away from his parent's home.   
He didn't know anyone here but got a place in a cabinet because of his excellent grade.

His parents helped him moving in a loft with the Brooklyn Bridge as the view.   
Magnus made this place like his own quickly and redecorated everything.   
One night where he was making noise in the loft to put paintings on his wall, someone knocks on the door. Apparently, it was his neighbor's sister. As Magnus just moved in he didn't really know the rules of the building and he couldn't make noise at this hour in the night.   
The woman was beautiful and she goes by the name Izzy, short for Isabelle Magnus assumed. She explained that her brother needed sleep, but were too damn shy to ask to no making noise anymore.   
Magnus instantly apologizes and admit she never met his neighbor. Isabelle explained that her brother named Alec was really reserved and didn't really went out of his apartment. He was working at home and didn't have any friend. Magnus invited her in and they talk around a cup of coffee for more than an hour. The young lady asked what Magnus was doing in life and compliment him on his loft. Isabelle suddenly lights up when Magnus explain his work, and she asks him if he was interested in doing a makeover in her brother's apartment. He accepted, apparently, his brother was actually the one that was searching for an architect but was definitely too shy to go and ask. Izzy gives Magnus some instruction about Alec to him. Alec was a young man really reserved, shy and extremely anxious. He didn't have any handicap far from that, he was just worried about everything because he didn't have the best childhood to grow up in. Magnus listen carefully to the young woman in front of him, but couldn't help himself and add something:  
\- '' You know, I wonder why you are telling me all this Isabelle. "   
Isabelle fondly smiled at him and responded:  
\- " Because he talks about you all the time since you arrived here, he only saw you once, but weirdly you create something in him. He is more genuine and actually thinks of meeting you. Alec never wants to meet anyone, he is the one that asks me to come down here and talk to you. "  
Magnus laughs :   
\- " He seems to be a really nice man ... when do you want me to do the makeover? "   
\- " He is when you get to know him. I'm lucky to have him. Is tomorrow too soon for a first meeting, to look around and talk about what he wants? "   
You could see in Isabelle's eyes that she could do anything for her brother. Magnus wishes he could have that too, but unfortunately his parents only had him.  
\- " No tomorrow is actually great, I have a day off and didn't know what to do, as you can see I almost finish my own makeover so I'll be free. "   
\- " Then let's say 9 am tomorrow morning, I won't be here because I'm working, but you don't need me right and Alec won't bite you. "   
Izzy left with a hug and Magnus went to bed quickly ...

The next morning when Magnus arrived in front of Alec's door he breathes before knocking at the door. He heard a big boom and some step before the door opened, letting appeared a very sleepy man. His bare chest was saying hello to Magnus and what bare chest, the architect got his breathtaking away. Alec's eyes were finally opened and laid on Magnus's one and this time both of their heart jumped in their chest.

Do you believe in love at the first sigh? Magnus certainly does now because it's been two hours and he is completely drinking Alec's speech trying not to look at him in the eyes too often in order to not looking suspicious. But didn't does he know that this shy and anxious man in front of him will shake up his life.


	3. DAY 3 : BABYSITTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNBETA READ as usual so I'm sorry for the mistakes.

DAY 3 : BABYSITTER

 

" Papppaaaaaa !!! Fluffyyyy gone ..... !!! "

  
Alerting by his son scream Magnus run to the bathroom, only to find his 2 years old baby boy crying in front of the washing machine.

  
" What did you do Max ... "

  
The little boy looks at his dad completely devasted.

  
" Fluffy ... want ... bath ... me ... give ... bath ... fluffy ... gone .... "

  
Magnus interiorly facepalms himself. It was already the fifth little teddy bear that got completely ruined in the washing machine. The young dad still not understand how a 2 years old boy could making work this machine when he himself, struggle with it.   
So course the little boy was crying and of course, Magnus may have promised him he will buy one again the next day.

The next day came with some difficulty, it was difficult for the little Max to fall asleep without his fluffy. Automatically their morning was quite harsh because Max didn't sleep well and Magnus stay up for him all night.   
Magnus was waiting for the Babysitter and she was quite late and he had to be at work in 30mn.

 

The door's ring bell finally ringed and Magnus went to open it, only to find that it wasn't the babysitter but a really tall and handsome man.

  
" Hello? Can I help you? "

  
The man smiled and was searching for the right words, Magnus could see he was quite nervous as he was playing with his hands.

  
" I'm Alec, are you Magnus Bane? "   
" Yes, this is me. "   
" Oh great I've been searching for your apartment for the last 10mn I'm really sorry for the late. "  
" Are we suppose to know each other? "  
" NO ... No ... your babysitter is my sister and unfortunately she falls yesterday and breaks her ankle so she asks me if I could come and babysit your little boy instead of her, she sends you a text yesterday. "   
" Oh, I'm sorry I totally forgot, yes I know about it, come in, please... Your sister told me you were great with kids. "  
" Well, I'm not better than her, but you boy will be safe, feed and happy with me, apparently I have a gift with kids ... "

 

Magnus could really imagine that because as soon as Max sees Alec he smiled and wanted to play. The young parent gave his instruction to the babysitter of the day and explain that Fluffy die last night and that Papa needs to buy a new one tonight.

 

Magnus didn't know at the time, that this wonderful babysitter of one day, became a regular babysitter, then Max's uncle, then Magnus's friend to end up being Max's Daddy and Magnus husband. Sure, Isabelle, his original babysitter came babysit again, but this time she did it freely because Max became her nephew.


	4. DAY 4 : BAKER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNBETA READ !!! I'm sorry for the mistakes in advance like always. ( This one is short btw, but it still works ! )

DAY 4 : BAKER 

 

For the eighteenth time, Alec watches his apple pie burn and he couldn't find why. Usually, he was really good at doing them.   
But today's seem to not work for him and the handsome and stylish man who just enter his shop won't help him focus more about his bakery.

Indeed the man was handsome as hell and his skin was shining like caramel. His hair black with some night blue reflection like blackberries. His brown eyes beautiful as the color of the dark chocolate that he uses all the time for his cake. and the most fascinated lips he ever was seen, so pink that even a raspberries couldn't compete for the best color.

Alec couldn't stair away from him and as the waiting line goes off and it was time to serve him, he just freezes.   
His voice was even more delicious and the young man had to lick his lips.

Apparently, this man was in the same state, as he locked his eyes on our baker his heart skipped a bit and his breath just hold itself. They couldn't stop fixing each other and other client started to get more and more impatient. Unfortunately, Alec was the first to come back to reality and finally bring the beautiful stranger his order.

The man hand money to Alec with a little card attached to it. And just like that, he left, looking back one last time before passing through the door.

The day pass and Alec forget about the card that he put in his jeans, but when he was finally home after his busy day and it was time to empty his pocket, he finds the little card and finally read it.

It was saying: Magnus Bane, Boss of Bane Industry and son. with a phone number under and a little word written by hand.

" Please, call me beautiful baker that just take my breath away, please do so, Magnus "

Alec definitely called and Magnus may or may not have come to his place that night, sharing so much more than baking tips. Weirdly after that Alec apple's pies were all a success and became the most sell bakery in his shop.


	5. DAY 5 : BARMAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNBETA READ !!!!

DAY 5 : BARMAN

It's the dark nightfall in New York! The streets were full of cars and peoples walking home.  
In a small alley was standing a pub, where all kind of people could be seen. Parents taking breaks from their home. Busy peoples trying to finish their work, High scholler just chilling with their friend around some juice. And there was Magnus, asking himself what was he doing here. Caterina add called him to meet her here, but when he arrives she wasn't present and send him an apological text saying she was stuck in the hospital. Magnus was already sitting in this pub, waiting for her when he receives her text. He didn't know what to do anymore, should he leave or just stay for a drink. Knowing him he wanted to just go home and crash on his sofa, watching tv and just relax basically. When he was about to leave, the barman calls him out. Magnus had forgotten his wallet, how silly of him. When he turns his eyes lay on the man that just call him and he was shocked! This man was the most handsome man he ever lays his eyes on. Tall, dark messy hair, hazel eyes, strong body in general and wearing all dark color, it was the perfect combination for him. Magnus became shy for a second in front of this "Apollon".

Barman: " Hey you're leaving without your wallet."  
Magnus: " Ah ... yes ... thank you really." 

The barman looked at him with curiosity and seen to think twice in his head before speaking.

Barman: " I'm sorry I'm out of my boundaries right now, but I could see that you didn't order anything, got a cancel date? " 

Magnus didn't think of it as a bad thing, but take it some genuine nice gestures from someone.  


 

Magnus: " Yeah, my friend was supposed to meet me here, but she is stuck at work for the night so I'm just leaving home. "  
Barman: " Oh I'm sorry I'm being really invasive. I just thought that I could maybe serve you a drink or something, completely free of charge since I'm the one offering it."

Magnus thought about this for a little while, but what the hell, the guys were definitely cute and very handsome and it was free drinks so he said yes. 

Magnus didn't saw the time going by, and one drink became, two and two became three ( don't worry he paid for those ones ). He talks with the barman all evening, learning that his name was Alec, but Magnus decided that Alexander fits him better since it was his name anyways. Oh and that he was 25.  
The closing time was already here and Magnus was the only customer to still be there.  
Alec started cleaning everything, but he and Magnus still talk and when he actually was the time to leave, Magnus was still here talking to Alec. 

Alec: " Are you like ... I don't know how to ask this, but ... you would like to come over for one last drink? "  
Magnus: " Where are your place? I'm just saying this because mine is only a few streets away so you can come to my place to have that drink too if you want of course? "  
Alec: " My apartment is on the other side of the city. But yeah I would love too. " 

They went to Magnus's loft and sat down on the couch with some wine and talked for an hour or two, they couldn't count. 

Alec: " I got to be honest, it wasn't only for your wallet that I called you out. "  
Magnus: " Really? "  
Alec: " Yeah ... No I mean I really wanted to at least talk to you once and see you closer because when you walk in ... it's sound cheesy sorry bare with me ... I find you breathtaking and I don't know if it was you or my long ass day, but I needed to know. I'm just really glad I did because first you are amazing and second it wasn't my long ass day ... " 

How could Magnus respond to that? He just couldn't with words so he decides to take the matter into his own hands and show his answer. That when they both had their first kiss premise to so much more and so many more drinks.


	6. DAY 6 : CHEF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNBETA READ !!!!

DAY 6 : CHEF 

 

 

" Come on Raj, table 5 is waiting for their desserts. "

" Yes, Chef! "

Alec Lightwood was one of the most respect chefs of his generation. His restaurant was one of the most popular and trending in Brooklyn since it had its door opened. Alec was proud, incredibly proud of himself and of his baby. He had accomplished his dream of having his own place alone, without his parents or anyone to tell him how to do it.

But tonight was different, yes tonight he had a gastronomic critics person here. You know the one that can kill your reputation in one article? Yes, that one.   
His name was Magnus Bane or something, he couldn't quite recall it. He never met the guy in person, yet Alec was terrified.

The place was now empty from its customers and Alec had asked his brigade to let him lone with the critic.  
Of course the young was biting his nails pretty hard, scared to face this man. When he enters the room he was surprised to see a young man from his age, with makeup, nail polish, fancy shoes and a very very deep v neck. Not the type of critics you are used to seeing in the business. Coming back from this deep v neck, Alec couldn't tear his eyes off it. His chest was screaming to be touch and Alec start to have his mouth dry. The attraction was real here.

It seems to be reciprocated because this Magnus Bane was definitely biting his lips while looking at him with insistence. He snapped back when Alec introduced himself and ask if he could sit at his table.

During the review of Alec's performance, they exchange some glance, sending themselves in some weird phase where chills could be felt on their spine, where they bite their lips uncontrollably, where it starts to get really hot in the room, you know the phase. They were turning each other on just by look and talk.

Apparently, Alec did pretty good and will receive a great grade. Magnus will post an excellent article on how Alec's restaurant was the place to be in the moment. But the chef could care less right now. This man was about to left him without even a phone number and that wasn't possible in his mind. So he had the great ideas of asking for him to take some pictures to add to his article which Magnus accepted.

The critic took some pictures of the place, and finish by the kitchen then he asks if it was possible to take some portrait of the chef and owner himself. One picture would have been enough, but seemingly Magnus took more and ask Alec to drop the chef wardrobe to let the owner appear.

Dropping clothes wasn't a great idea, the end of this improvise little photoshoot, there was no turning back. Magnus came closer to Alec's ear when they were no needs too since they were alone.

" The last couple of photos are actually for me. " He whispered, his voice being deep and sending some breath to the chef's neck. Alec picked up on it automatically, his body was literally screaming for him to do something and he did.

" Well, maybe you can take some more. I have 2 or 3 ideas for you. " Alec answered now full of confidence.

And this is how my friend, they end up making out in the middle of this kitchen, sending fire to each other bodies. There were incapable of hiding their attraction anymore and the desire for one another took advantage of them.

Yes Alec Lightwood, had a great reputation after this .... a better than he already had, but who cares he had won so much more that night.


End file.
